


It's October

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: NCIS
Genre: slight langauge, yeah I know it's currently november but I uploaded this on tumblr in october
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: “… oh shit, it’s October.”





	It's October

Getting out of my car and smelling the fall weather, it hits me that this is my first October at NCIS and I can already tell that Halloween was gonna be fun, especially with Abby around. Walking to the bullpen, I look at the wonderful weather.

I finally got to my desk and as I sat down at my desk I grabbed a little bat that Abby had given me to put on my desk I heard Tony groan, not realizing that he had been sitting at his desk.

“Why do you have a …” Tony started to say, looking at my little bat that I just put on my desk. “… oh shit, it’s October.”

“I know, it’s amazing, isn’t?” I asked, as McGee entered the bullpen.

“For Tony, it isn’t,” McGee said. “He hates it because it means that it’s almost Halloween.”

“I would love it if you would show up in a skimpy costume,” Tony said, getting up and starting to walk over me. Before he could get to my desk, Gibbs was right in front of him.

They stared at each other before Gibbs smacked him while saying ‘you never learn.’


End file.
